Sonic Riders Vs The Evil Chaos Bots
by Andrew Alan Petrie
Summary: Sonic, and his friends fight evil clones of them.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow had enemie clones of themselves.  
The clones were called "The Metal Chaos Bots".;  
They're names were Metal Knuckles, Metal Shadow, Metal Sonic, Metal Tails, and Metal Amy.  
Amy is in the kitchen of the control base, sweeping.  
Tails is at the table with Knuckles, eating.  
Tails;So are you still coming to the park with me, later?  
Knuckles;Sure. (gets up, walks away) See ya.  
Tails;(notices Amy) Oh, hey, Amy. Have you washed my sheets yet?  
Amy;(sighs) I've been a little busy.  
Tails;(looks at his watch and gets up to leave) See ya.  
Amy;(looks at the table) Hey, hey. You know i just cleaned this table before you sat down and messed it up.  
Tails;Sorry. (brushes the crumbs off) Amy;(angry) Hey! I just mopped the floor!  
Tails;So what? That means it can never get dirty again?  
Amy;(calms down) You can at least wait until it dries, you know.  
Tails;(getting mad) We clean, it gets dirty, we clean again! That's what happens.  
Amy;(very angry) We clean? (Tails nods) I don't you with a mop! You and your fury fingers? I'm always the one cleaning!  
Shadow and Sonic come in.  
Tails;Always? No, i don't think so! I cleaned three weeks ago!  
Amy;Exactly three years ago!  
Tails;Listen! This week, my job was the check the systems, and i'm done for today! You're not too bad!  
Shadow;What is going on here?  
Amy;He's a pig!  
Tails;Miss Thing here doesn't like her job!  
Sonic;We all agreed to divide the jobs.  
Amy;Well, then i guess i changed my mind! (hands the broom to Sonic) You clean!  
Meanwhile, in Eggman's spaceship.  
Eggman is with Robotnik, his grandfather.  
Robotnik;So when will Mephiles' powers be drained?  
Eggman;Soon enough. We will drain his powers for good, and be the leaders of Evil God.  
Metal Tails comes in.  
Metal Tails;Eggman.  
Eggman;What do you want?  
Metal Tails;I have a plan to catch the Chaos Heroes and get rid of them forever.  
Eggman;What you failed to realize is, i already have a plan.  
Metal Tails;Yes, but i think that-  
Eggman;(glares) Don't think. Get out.  
Robotnik;(pointing gun) You heard him. Get going. Now.  
He leaves.  
Meanwhile, Metal Amy is in the training room shooting paper pictures of the Heroes.  
Metal Amy;The Heroes don't stand a chance against my perfect aim.  
Metal Tails;(comes from behind the wall) But to know, Eggman won't let you use it.  
Metal Amy;He has a plan.  
Metal Tails;He has a plan alright. But what makes you think his plan includes you?  
Metal Amy;What do you mean? Do you know something you're not saying?  
Metal Tails;Maybe.  
Metal Amy;(points at him) Then speak.  
Metal Tails;(circling Metal Amy) Don't you see? Eggman wants all the energy for himself. But i know how we can get the energy for us instead.  
Metal Amy;What are you talking about? If Eggman gets a hitch of this, he will-  
Metal Tails;He won't.  
Metal Amy;He better not.  
Metal Tails;Listen. The only way we'll have enough power to defeat them, is to attack them together. We can steal all their power before Eggman knows what hit him.  
Metal Amy;I love it. Let's get to it!  
Meanwhile, back at the Chaos Control room.  
Amy is dusting and Knuckles and Shadow are looking at systems.  
Knuckles;Amy, can you check the function systesm?  
Amy;(sighs) Checking the function systesms was Tails' job this week. She walks to them and points at the floor.  
Amy;Do you see this floor? You see this floor? You see how clean it is? That was my job. They stare and she sighs angrily and checks.  
Sonic comes in with Tails.  
Sonic;(puts Tails in a chair next to an empty one) Sit down.  
Knuckles and Shadow come over.  
Sonic;(to Amy) You too.  
She does and they turn away from each other.  
Sonic;Now listen, neither one of you is getting up till we talks this out. (long pause) Well?  
Amy;(turn to him) Well, i've been cleaning this base for a-  
Tails;(interupts) Excuse me, we've all had to clean!  
Amy;And that gives you the right to just mess it up?  
Tails;We live here! It gets dirty!  
Amy;Yeah, we live here, we're not-  
Sonic;Quiet! Both of you are acting like two year olds! you're best friends.  
Tails;(turns away in chair) Yeah, right.  
Amy;I don't think so. (turns away as well)  
Sonic;We've all been in this base for a long time. We're all a little tired. But-  
A pink light phone beeps above. It's Aleena.  
Sonic;What is it, Aleena?  
Aleena;(through pink light) Metal Amy is in New York.  
Sonic;Let's go! (they go, but Sonic goes back to Amy and Tails) Come on! (they follow.  
They run and see Metal Amy with robots beside her.  
Amy;(gasps) Metal Amy!  
Metal Amy;That would be me. Now it's time to capture a Hero! Get them! (the robots charge at them)  
They all fight well, and Metal Amy attacks Amy.  
Amy;Is that all you've got?  
Metal Amy;You can't handle what i've got!  
They fight, and Metal Tails is seen on a tall staircase.  
Metal Tails;(chuckles) This is working perfectly. She wears them down and i have easy pickings. Metal Amy jumps at Amy, only to be kicked back in the face by Tails.  
Sonic joins in.  
Tails;Chaos Glob! (he fires and misses)  
Metal Amy shoots a shock wave at Tails, but hits Sonic who blocks.  
Tails;(helps him up) Sonic! Are you okay?  
Sonic;I'll be alright.  
Amy;It's all my fault.  
This time, Metal Amy shocks her.  
Sonic;(him and Tails help her up) You okay?  
Amy;(pushes them away) No, get away! It's me she wants!  
Sonic;Amy, no!  
Metal Amy;You two don't have what it takes to help her!  
Sonic;Oh, really?  
Tails;Let's find out! Chaos Karate Kick! (jumps at her, but gets pinned down)  
She kicks Sonic away.  
Metal Amy;I thought this would be more diffcult!  
A woman comes.  
Woman;What's happening?  
Metal Amy shoots a laser at her.  
Tails Chaos Punches Metal Amy off and goes to her.  
Tails;It's alright, ma'm. Are you okay?  
The woman teleports in front of him.  
Woman;(chuckles evily) She shoots a laser from her finger tip, making cuffs appear on his hands.  
Tails;What are you doing? I'm here to help you!  
The woman changes into Metal Tails.  
Metal Tails;You're the one who needs the help. (appears behind him) Gotcha!  
Metal Amy;Wait!  
Metal Tails;Why? I have us a Hero! Metal Amy;But you promised it would be Amy!  
Metal Tails;(sinks into the ground with Tails) I lied! (laughs)  
Amy;(runs to them) No, Tails! No! (jumps but misses) I'll find you!  
Knuckles;(finishes off his robots) Amy! (runs to her)  
Shadow;(finishes off the robots as well) Hang on!  
Sonic;We're coming!  
Metal Amy;I've gotta hurry! (runs at them) She's mine!  
Knuckles;I don't think so! He jumps and his left fist lights up.  
He laser punches Metal Amy twice and sends her back, smoking.  
Metal Amy;I'll be back for her, Chaos Heroes! (vanishes)  
Knuckles;Amy.  
Amy;(covers her teary eyes) Tails, i'm so sorry. All those horrible things i said to you. Now you're gone (crying) It's all my fault.  
Knuckles;You're being too hard on yourself. There's no way you could have know that this was going to happen. Let's get to the base.  
Amy;But what about Tails?  
Knuckles;We can't help him here.  
Tails is thrown agains a brick wall near a river.  
Metal Tails;Now it's time i took the rest of your powers.  
Tails;(glares) Not if i can help it! (he tries to fight, but gets kicked back)  
Metal Tails;Don't waste my time. With those shackles on, you haven't got a chance against me.  
Tails;(looks at the lights blinking on the cuffs) He's right.  
Metal Tails;(grabs his forehead) Time to finish the brain drain.  
Tails;(trying to push his hand off) No!  
Metal Tails;(laughing)  
Tails;No!  
A pink Chaos Ring hits Metal Tails.  
Metal Amy;(comes from behind) Hold it right there!  
Metal Tails;What are you doing?  
Metal Amy;Me? The question is what are you doing? I thought the plan was that we would steal their powers, not just you!  
Metal Tails;You don't think i would double cross you.  
Metal Amy;(walks to him) You'd double cross your own brother. That is, if you had one.  
Metal Tails;(slaps her face) No need to get personle. Just cause i have the brains to pull this off.  
Metal Amy;Why you--! They fight briefly and Metal Amy grabs Tails.  
Metal Amy;Hold it right there!  
Metal Tails;Huh?  
Metal Amy;Unless you want me to destroy him right now, let's renegosiate this deal!  
Tails;Huh?  
Metal Tails;No way.  
Metal Amy;Then i'm taking him to Eggman and Robotnik!  
Metal Tails;I don't think so! (he shoots her, eye, cracking it)  
Metal Amy;(groans) My energy shield's been compermised!  
Tails;Now's my chance. (he jumps into the river)  
Metal Tails;We've gotta catch him! Metal Amy;(grabs his hand) Well, come on!  
Meanwhile, back at the base.  
Sonic sees Amy a little upset.  
Sonic;You okay?  
Amy;(sighs) He's just my best friend. I can't believe i got so mad at him. Over cleaning?  
Sonic;We could use your help finding him.  
Amy;Right! (tumbs up) Let's get to work.  
They do.  
Meanwhile, Tails is looking for a way out.  
He sees Metal Amy across the river and goes towards a bush isle.  
Metal Amy;I know you're around here somewhere!  
Tails runs into Metal Tails.  
Metal Tails;Don't worry. It'll all be over soon.  
He jumps in front of him and extends his hand to grab his head and walks slowly.  
Metal Tails;This will go a lot easier is you stop fighting.  
But a pink tornado goes around Metal Tails.  
It sends him back.  
It's Metal Amy.  
Metal Amy;You just don't seem to understand, do you?  
Metal Tails;You're becoming much more trouble than you're worth!  
Metal Amy;Then let's end this!  
They fight and Tails sees a bunch of danger barrles.  
He runs to them.  
Metal Amy;He's getting away!  
Tails;Listen up, you, Metal Chaos Bots! I'll never give into you! Never!  
Metal Amy;Then you'll be destroyed!  
Metal Tails;No, he's mine!  
Metal Amy shoots the barrles, and they blow up.  
Metal Tails gets blown away a little and he gets up and looks.  
There is a bunch of fire.  
Metal Tails;There's not way he could have survived. Goodbye, Tails.  
Tails is seen, coming out of the fire woods.  
Tails;(falls down) I've gotta get rid of these cuffs. But at least the Metal Chaos Bots are gone.  
He gets up, only to be grabbed by Metal Amy.  
She throws him and runs at him again.  
But she gets shot in the chest, falling back.  
Tails;Who did that?  
He sees Amy on her jet rider.  
Tails;Amy!  
Amy;(holds out hand) Grab on!  
She grabs him and flies to safety.  
Metal Amy;(gets up, smoking) You got lucky this time! But only this time!  
They jump off and land.  
Amy;Are you okay?  
Tails;Thanks to you.  
Amy;I was so worried.  
Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles come.  
Shadow;We're here, guys!  
Sonic;Chaos Sword! (a sword appears in his hand) Hold your arms out, bro. (he does) Ready? (slices the cuffs off)  
Metal Amy shows up.  
Metal Amy;You may have escaped, Tails. But you haven't gotten away!  
Tails;Maybe, but now you have to deal with all of us!  
Amy;That's right, cloney!  
Metal Amy;No problem!  
Tails;Let's show her what we're made of! Ready?  
All;Chaos Heroes!  
Metal Amy;Metal Chaos Bot! (shoots laser at them) Amy and Tails run at her and laser punch her.  
She shocks them and they fall.  
Tails;I've got it!  
He looks at Metal Amy's cracked eye as she closes in.  
Tails;Amy, i think i know how we can beat the Metal Amy Clone! Do exactly what i tell you! Are you with me?  
Amy;You got it!  
Metal Amy;(holds out three pink rings) Heroes! Let me introduce you to my Metal Rings! (she throws and misses)  
Tails jumps behind her and grabs her neck.  
Tails;Use your Sato Gun!  
Amy;Sato Gun!  
Metal Amy;You'll never get away with this!  
Amy;Let's find out! (shoots her eye, cracking it even more)  
Tails;(jumps) Sniper Claw! (his hand changs to a knife shape) Yaaaaah!  
He slies her eye, and explosins go off on her whole body, she falls to the ground.  
Knuckles;(the other three come) Good job!  
Tails;Good work, Amy.  
Amy;Thanks you your plan!  
Metal Amy;(groaning) I'm not finished with you yet, Chaos Hereos! (she gets up and starts flashing)  
Sonic;What's happening?  
She changes to Super Pink Metal Form!  
Robotnik is watching through a TV in the ship.  
Robotnik;Eggman!  
Eggman;What is it?  
Robotnik;Metal Amy has attacked the Chaos Heroes all by herself. Shall i stop her?  
Eggman;No. She's got to be using lots of Mephiles' energy. Let's wait.  
Robotnik;Yes, sir.  
Sonic;Let's do it guys!  
Sonic, Tails, & Shadow;We need Super Chaos Form, now!  
Knuckles & Amy;We need Hyper Chaos Form now!  
Sonic, Tails, and Shadow turn bright yellow.  
Knuckles turns dark red with a red glow around him, and Amy turns to light pink with a purple glow around her.  
Metal Amy;Those Super and Hyper forms won't help you against me.  
Amy runs at her but gets kicked back.  
Suddenly, a laser hits her.  
They look up.  
Knuckles;It's Silver!  
Silver appears in dark gray Super form.  
He lands.  
Silver;Here to help!  
He runs at Metal Amy but gets shot back with a wind laser.  
Knuckles;Bring it on!  
He runs at her but gets kicked back after trying to hit her.  
Silver;Time to use the Mazer Shotgun!  
He calls it, but Metal Amy grabs it with a metal rope.  
Silver;What?  
She fires at him.  
Silver;Oh, man! Blasted by my own gun!  
Sonic;She's too powerful!  
Amy;We should use the Super Chaos Missle!  
Silver;No, wait!  
Tails;What's wrong?  
Silver;She might grab it with her ropes. We need to distract her before we use it!  
Sonic;Good idea! What do you have in mind?  
Silver;Leave it to me! (runs at her and she grabs him with ropes)  
Silver;Do it!  
Sonic;(calls it) Super Chaos Missle Launcher!  
He aims.  
Sonic;Fires!  
He fires, and it hits her.  
Metal Amy;Aaaaaaaah!  
She explodes.  
Amy;We did it!  
Sonic;So long, metal girl.  
They all give high five!  
Meanwhile, back in Eggman's ship.  
Eggman;(walking back and forth and talking to the other robots) Metal Amy had her own plan, and you can see how much good that did her.  
Metal Knuckles;If we all would have attacked together, we would have won for sure!  
Metal Sonic & Metal Shadow;That's right!  
Eggman;We'll win in time, Metal Knuckles. The next time one of you attacks without my permission, i'll destory you myself! Got it?  
They nod.  
Meanwhile, back at the Chaos Base.  
Amy, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, & Shadow are eating.  
Knuckles;Let's go to the control room and figure another plan to get rid of the others.  
Sonic & Shadow;Okay.  
They head off.  
Amy;I'll stay and clean this up.  
Tails picks some up, entending to help.  
Amy;Don't worry, Tails. It's still my job till next week.  
Tails;I don't mind, really.  
Sonic;(to the others who are leaving) Guys. They come back.  
Sonic;Now those are the best friends i remember.  
Amy and Tails are tugging on a plate.  
Tails;Let me help you, Amy.  
Amy;No, Tails.  
Tails;Come on!  
Amy;No.  
Tails;Let me help.  
Amy;Stop it!  
Tails;Please!  
Amy;I don't want your help! Stop!  
Sonic;You two stop it! (they do) Forget about the cleaning. We'll do it.  
Shadow & Knuckles;We will?  
Sonic;We will.  
Tails and Amy leave, smiling.  
Tails;Now that was perfect.  
Amy;Yep, it sure was.

To Be Continued..... 


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the Chaos Base.  
They have a chess board small toys of them on one side and toys of the evil robots on one side.  
Amy;(picks up Metal Amy) Okay, so one Metal Chaos Bot down. Four more to go.  
Shadow;(comes as well as Knuckles) So we should have the advantage now. There's four of them, and five of us.  
Knuckles;Four's still too many.  
Tails;That Metal Tails drove me into the ground without even trying.  
Sonic;Tell me about it. Metal Sonic didn't even break a sweat.  
He notices something.  
Sonic;Wait a minute. Of course! When they read our minds, they learned how we fight. The moves we make. The moves we're gonna make. Tails;And?  
Sonic;There's no way i can beat Metal Sonic. (to Shadow) There's no way you can beat Metal Shadow.  
Shadow;(sighs) I thought you had good news.  
Sonic;Don't you see? They want us to fight like this. Sonic on Metal Sonic. Knuckles on Metal Knuckles. Amy;Oh.  
Sonic;(puts them in front of different ones) But we have to make'em fight like this. If we mix up the colors, we'll confuess them.  
Tails;He's right!  
Knuckles;Excellent!  
The pink phone light beeps.  
Sonic;What is it, Aleena?  
Aleena;(through pink light) The Metal Chaos Bots are in New York.  
Sonic;Remember, keep it mixed up.  
They head out.  
Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, Metal Shadow, and Metal Tails appear.  
Metal Knuckles;Where are they?  
They appear in front of them.  
Sonic;Looking for us?  
Metal Sonic;Oh, especially you, Sonic!  
Sonic;Well, here i am! Let's see what you got!  
Metal Knuckles;Ready to be destroyed?  
Sonic;Alright, guys! Remember our stragey!  
They fight.  
Knuckles takes on Metal Tails, sparking him to death.  
Amy and Tails take Metal Knuckles, hitting and kicking him.  
Shadow takes Metal Sonic, and Sonic takes Metal Shadow.  
Metal Sonic;(grabs Shadow's arm) You Heroes are wising up!  
Shadow;You mean we're winning, huh?  
Metal Sonic;(laughs) That's what you think!  
He kicks him back.  
Metal Sonic;Sonic! You're mine!  
He grabs and throws him.  
Metal Sonic;Now that's more i like it!  
Shadow;Sonic, watch out!  
Metal Shadow;(appears in front of him) Don't mind him, worry about yourself!  
Metal Knuckles starts attacking Knuckles, and Metal Tails attacks Amy and Tails.  
Silver comes.  
Silver;If you guys are messing with my friends, then you're messing with me! Now who's first?  
He sees them fighting angrily.  
Silver;You guys are asking for it!  
Amy gets thrown by Metal Tails.  
Silver;You okay?  
Amy;Yeah, but we could use your help.  
Metal Sonic kicks Sonic in the gut to the ground.  
Sonic;(groans) Oooh...uhhhhhh.  
Metal Sonic;Finally, you slipped through my fingers too many times, but this time i out-smarted you. Goodbye, Sonic The Hedgehog!  
He slashes his sword at him, but a dark gray dagger hits it back.  
Metal Sonic;(to Silver) You?  
Silver;Who'd you expect?  
He attacks, only to be Metal Kicked away.  
Metal Sonic;Don't think i've forgotten about you, Sonic!  
Mephiles is seen on Eggman's TV in the Ship.  
Mephiles;Eggman, my powers are being drained now. Find the source.  
Eggman;Yes, Sir! (he vanishes) Stop the Chaos Bots, now.  
Robotnik;Yes, grandson.  
Metal Sonic;Say goodbye, Soni--(he vanishes as well as the other three)  
Amy;Where'd they go?  
Shadow;At least it looks like we're all okay.  
Silver;Sonic, you alright.  
Sonic;(weakly) I don't know, everything's dark.  
Stock footage of Sonic getting hit and shot to death is seen.  
Sonic;(wakes up in a room on a bed bandaged up) Haah!  
Tails;(runs to him) Hey, hey, hey. It's okay.  
Sonic;I was dreaming that Metal Sonic was attacking me.  
Knuckles;It wasn't a dream. We put you in here.  
Sonic;Our plan. (tries to get up) It didn't work.  
Amy;Uh-uh-uh. Don't worry, we're working on a new plan. Just get some rest.  
He does.  
Meanwhile, at Eggman's ship.  
Metal Sonic;(angrily) I could have destroyed Sonic! But he stopped me!  
Metal Shadow;Why won't he let us attack?  
Metal Knuckles;Does he think we're his toys?  
Metal Sonic;I'm not a toy! I'm a Metal Chaos Bot! And i'm going to destory Sonic with Eggman or without him!  
Robotnik overheard them and goes to Eggman.  
Robotnik;They're angry. The'll goo after the Chaos Heroes by themselves.  
Eggman;Excellent. The more energy they burn, the better.  
Metal Knuckles;I agree. We won't let them flee from our grasp again.  
Meanwhile, back in the Chaos Base.  
Amy shows up with a tray on a rolling table.  
She enters the room.  
Amy;I thought you might be hungry, Sonic. So--(realizes he's gone) Sonic? Sonic? Where'd he go?  
She finds him in front of a computer sitting and watching the fight they went through.  
She goes to him.  
Amy;You're suppose to be in bed.  
Sonic;I know. But i couldn't just lay there. Besides, i don't think the Chaos Bots are gonna wait for me to feel better.  
Amy;(pulls up a rolling chair and sits) Don't they have any weakness in them?  
Sonic;Man, not as far as i can see. They fight like clock-ward.  
The screen messes up, making the good heroes turn into Sonics.  
Amy;Oh, something happened to the screen and wires.  
Sonic;(smiles) Come on!  
Knuckles;You think we'll find a way?  
Shadow;Yeah.  
Tails;Me, too.  
Sonic;Guys!  
Shadow;Yes?  
Sonic;I know to beat'em!  
Shadow;How?  
Sonic;Right this way.  
Sonic pulls a bag of Super Fight Disguise Spray.  
He sprays the toys and they turn into Blue Sonics.  
Shadow;(laughs) Good job.  
Sonic;Now they won't know our true forms.  
Sonic is seen coming to them.  
Sonic;Hey, there you are. I've been looking all over for you guys.  
Metal Sonic;Well, that's just perfect. Because there is nothing we'd rather see right now than Sonic The Hedgehog!  
Sonic;Then you're in luck.  
Metal Shadow;Why is that?  
Sonic #2;(actually Knuckles in disguise, comes out) Because there are two of us! Ha-ha.  
Metal Knuckles;What? Two Sonics?  
Shadow;(comes out in disguise) Make that three!  
Amy;(comes out in disguise) Four!  
Tails;(comes out in disguise) Five!  
Metal Sonic;It's a trick!  
Sonic;Five Sonics and just one Metal Sonic. Now what are you gonna do?  
Metal Sonic;(laughs) Well, that's easy. I'll just destroy you all! (runs at them)  
They charge.  
He Metal Kicks them all down.  
Metal Knuckles;I know one of them has to be Knuckles! I'll find out myself. (runs at them)  
Shadow;Not without me! (runs as well)  
Metal Knuckles attacks Tails.  
Metal Knuckles;(to fake Sonic, Tails) You must be Knuckles!  
Tails;Wrong guess! (kicks him off)  
Metal Shadow;(attacks Amy in disguise) Which one are you?  
Amy;I'm Sonic.  
Metal Tails;(on a long staircase) When they're all done, i'll find you, Tails. (vanishes)  
Metal Sonic attacks Shadow in disguise and looks at the others.  
He runs to them and stops.  
Metal Sonic;This is hopeless! Sonic could be any one of them!  
The real Sonic shoots all three of them.  
They go to him.  
Knuckles;Good job, buddy!  
Suddenly, dark gray lasers hit them.  
They fall, but not the Metal Chaos Bots.  
Metal Sonic;What?  
It's Metal Silver.  
Amy;Who's that?  
Metal Silver;Guess. (does some moves) I'm the Metal Silver Chaos Bot. And i'm here to destroy the Chaos Heroes once and for all!  
Metal Shadow;Dream on! The Heroes are ours!  
Metal Silver;(extends metal stick) You dare to argue with me? You have no idea who you're dealing with, do you? Now listen up! They are mine!  
He jumps at Knuckles and hits him.  
Metal Sonic;What's he doing?  
He hits Amy and Sonic.  
Metal Knuckles;I won't let have Knuckles! He's mine!  
Metal Shadow;And there is no way he's taking Shadow from me.  
Metal Sonic;(angrier than ever) Just who does this guy think he is?  
Metal Knuckles;We gotta stop him! (runs at him, and Metal Shadow follows)  
Metal Knuckles;Those are our enemies!  
Metal Shadow;Hands off!  
Metal Sonic shoots them.  
Metal Sonic;I'll handle Metal Silver. You two, get outta here!  
Metal Knuckles;You'll regret this!  
Metal Shadow;If that's your wish! Good Riddance! (they vanish)  
Metal Sonic;(to Metal Silver) And as for you!  
Metal Silver;Uh-uh-uh. It's not nice to point.  
Metal Sonic;Oh, i'll show you nice! Chaos Tornado!  
Metal Silver;Aaaaaugh! (flies across ground) Aaaaaaaaguh!  
Metal Sonic;(goes to Amy, mistaking her for Sonic) I guess that leaves just you, and me.  
Sonic;Oh, realy?  
He leaps off Metal Silver's shoulder and chops Metal Sonic's eyes with his Chaos Sword, cracking it.  
Metal Sonic;(looks at them) It can't be!  
Amy, Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow change to their regular forms.  
Metal Sonic;(gets up, to Metal Silver) You're no Metal Chaos Bot!  
Silver;(changes to true form) You're right!  
Metal Sonic;I knew it!  
Silver;I'm not a Chaos bot! And right now, and it's six against one, i'm glad i'm not standing where you are!  
Metal Sonic;Oh, really? How about now? (fires dark Chaos Rings)  
Silver;Mazer Shotgun!  
Sonic;Super Machine Gun!  
Silver & Sonic;(aim and run) Charge!  
Metal Sonic;(runs at them) Yaaah!  
They fire, pushing him back.  
Sonic;(legs light up) Laser Kick! Hyah!  
Silver;(fists light up) Super Laser Punch!  
Metal Sonic blows up.  
Eggman sees this.  
Eggman;Metal Sonic is done fighting yet, Heroes. Fire the Super Lasers, Robotnik.  
Robotnik;As you command.  
He fires and Metal Sonic appears again in Super Metal Chaos Bot Form, in Super dark blue.  
Sonic;Man, we've got super dark trouble now! let's do it!  
Silver, Sonic, Shadow, & Tails;We need Super Chaos Form, now!  
Knuckles & Amy;We need Hyper Chaos Form, now!  
They change into Super and Hyper Form.  
Super Chaos Metal Sonic;Those Super and Hyper Chaos Forms won't help you against me like they did agains Metal Amy!  
They at him, but Metal Sonic freezes them except Silver.  
Sonic;We're slowing down!  
Silver;(grabs him) I got him!  
Sonic;He's trying to freeze us!  
Amy;Let's use this heat ring, get in a circle and hold it.  
They do.  
Tails;I hope this works.  
They start turning red.  
Water drips off them.  
Amy;Hey, guys! It's working!  
Shadow;Yeah, the ice is melting!  
They unfreeze.  
Tails;Let's put the ring away.  
Shadow;Right!  
Sonic;Wait a second, if suck more heat out, we general the acsess up into the lasers!  
Metal Sonic;How's that, Silver?  
Amy;Hey, you!  
Metal Sonic;(turns around) Huh?  
They are ins darker colors of their forms.  
He charges.  
Amy;All together. Super and Hyper Chaos Lasers! Fire!  
Metal Sonic;(gets hit) Agguguugh!  
Sonic;(calls launcher) Super Chaos Launcher!  
He aims it.  
Sonic;Fire!  
It hits him.  
Metal Sonic;Aaaaaaaaguh!  
He explodes.  
Sonic;Alright, Metal Sonic's singing the blues! Knuckles;Nice assest, Metal Silver.  
Silver;My pleasure!  
Meanwhile, at Eggman's ship.  
Robotnik;With Metal Sonic destroyed, you only have three Metal Chaos Bots left.  
Eggman;Three is enough to destroy the Heroes.  
Robotnik;But what if one more is lotst?  
Eggman;There's no need to worry. They may be destroyed sooner or later, but not before i get rid of Mephiles.  
Metal Knuckles;(they come in) Eggman! Now only three of us are left.  
Metal Tails;If you have a plan, tell us. Otherwise-  
Eggman;(points laser gun) If you finish that sentence, i'll shock your eyes out. Now, it's time to destroy the Heroes. Listen carefully, or you'll suffer the same fate as Metal Amy and Metal Sonic.  
They get close.

To Be Continued..... 


End file.
